


Waiting on Roses

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Light Angst, Loneliness, visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice brings Anastasia a rose every time she visits Wonderland. Anastasia has grown fond of their visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> Drabble for femslash100 - "roses"

Each visit, Alice brings Anastasia a white rose. It is a peace offering that has since become a routine. Though Anastasia feigns indifference to the token of friendship, she worries when the time between roses grows long. What if Alice has finally moved on and forgotten about her? 

Anastasia sits alone in the castle, brushing her long blonde hair. She knows that Alice probably has come to realize that her proud tales of her and Will reconciling and ruling together are far from true. Her knave has since left to return to some strange locale called “Storybrooke”. All she has now is Alice’s visits to keep her sane.

Each time that she hears a whisper that Alice has crossed into Wonderland, she rushes to set out the finest teacups and find a suitable gown. Though she acts relaxed as Alice enters the palace, she spends twenty minutes deciding the most attractive way to lounge before she arrives. 

When Alice enters, it is all she can do not to immediately embrace her. But, Anastasia does not want to show Alice how much she cares or to scare her off. When Alice passes her the rose with a kind smile, she can finally hug her. Then, they settle down for tea and Alice fills Anastasia in on how Cyrus and their daughter are doing. Anastasia returns this with vague stories of Wonderland, inserting Will in occasionally to maintain the illusion.

Every time Alice says “goodbye”, Anastasia says “how ‘bout see you soon?”


End file.
